


Alone

by Fool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool/pseuds/Fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of people. Just none on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/gifts).



Doof!

Doof!

The revolver made such a fun sound as it bounced against the grassy hill. Jade smiled, innocently showing off her buck teeth as she smacked the revolver against the ground again. It was a wonderful day. The clouds were swirling in a pretty pattern around the volcano's cone and the sun was shining brightly. Her grandfather was sipping tea across from a beautiful blue doll. And best of all, she had finally managed to get her chubby little hands on Grandpa's pistols!!! She knew they were super special because Grandpa wouldn't let her touch them.

Doof!

Doof!

Doof!

Doof!

Bang!

The pistols were gone from her hand. She looked around in confusion and decided to go find her grandfather to ask where they'd gone.

Jade's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed flat on the ground.

She got up out of her bed and shot out her window in a panic. She saw the familiar golden city, white dots milling about below her. Some of them began to stop as the Prospitians looked up at her.

Jade floated to the ground in confusion. What had upset her? She didn't see any sign of it.

"Hello, Princess!" said a Prospitian to her left. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Jade said, grinning as she spun around in the air. "I can fly!" And then she did so.

Jade wasted four hours on that tomfoolery.

When she had finally tired herself out, she decided to go to sleep. She floated back to her room and crawled under the covers sleepily. She closed her eyes...

She opened her eyes. Under the watchful eyes of the distant frog statue, flies had begun to buzz around her grandfather, who lay on the ground surrounded by bloody grass. The two pistols were on the table, one carelessly discarded in the cake and the other in the glass tea glass her grandfather used for grape juice. On the other side of the table, the blue doll sat, showing no remorse.

Jade understood immediately what had happened. Her grandfather's enormous gun stood next to his chair, where he had foolishly set it down in the company of this murderess.

Jade knew what she needed to do. She went for the gun immediately, grabbing and aiming it at the doll. "Keep your hands down where I can see them!" she shouted. "No sudden movements!" The doll complied. "I've got my eye on you," she added. "No funny business."

She prodded it with the tip of the gun barrel and was gratified to see the doll cringe away from it, collapsing on the ground. Still, she wouldn't let her guard down. That was her grandfather's mistake!

Keeping the gun aimed on the doll, she edged toward her grandfather's body. The doll didn't move. Quickly, she called for Bec to transport the two of them into the house. Taxidermy was a lengthy process, and she wouldn't be able to do it while keeping her grip on the gun.

Later that night, Jade discovered the blue doll had snuck back inside to return to her usual place. And without the slightest remorse on her face! Jade tightened her grip on the gun and edged warily past.

 

 -

Out of the blue months later, Jade remembered the letter she'd gotten on her birthday.

When she'd first gotten the letter, she'd been excited to find out who this John was. The only other person she'd met in this world was her grandfather, and she wondered if they were anything alike. It seemed very unlikely. Her grandfather had told her that there were billions of people in the world and each was unique, which meant the odds of any two people being similar were very low.

There was also the boy in the other world, but she doubted they could have anything in common. The most she'd ever seen that boy do was roll over when she poked at him long enough. He was nothing like the friendly words on the page she'd read.

As days passed with no further communications from him, she'd busied herself in setting up the garden and planting the "pumpkins" he'd sent her. She'd asked the people in the other world about pumpkins and they'd said they were a mythical fruit that only existed on some worlds, so she was extremely excited to find out what they were like! She'd tried bringing them some of the seeds, but when she'd woken up in her gold room, her hands had been empty. She guessed that was how it worked when you tried to bring dream things into the real world.

The pumpkins were growing bigger by the day now, but caring for them could only take up so much time, and talking to Grandpa just wasn't the same since she'd stuffed him.

She read over the letter again.

dear jade, 

happy birthday!!! 

it's hard to thank you enough for your friendship over the years. heck, if it weren't for you i wouldn't even have met rose and dave, so that is like, THREE TIMES the friendship! that is almost like, TOO MUCH FRIENDSHIP. ha ha. i only wish i could get you something for your birthday that could remotely make up for what you've given me, but of course that's impossible. so here are a couple silly things anyway! 

i went to a weird asian store the other day and saw this rad shirt, so i got it and i'm wearing it now! but there was a blue one too which was way more awesome, and i wanted you to have it. i know you like green a lot, but maybe you'd like to try wearing blue sometimes? i bet you'd look like a million bucks! also i know you've been frustrated lately about how your pumpkins keep disappearing. well, i can't begin to explain why that's happening! all i can do is give you these so you can plant some more. don't give up, jade! wherever those dumb old pumpkins went off to, i'm sure you know the fun is in growing them and taking care of them until they're ready! 

whew, got to head out to the post office now so this doesn't get to you TOO late! talk to you soon!!! 

~ghostyTrickster  
(john) 

It would be nice to talk to whoever John was. He'd sounded like he had a very exciting life. All those exclamation marks! And he had three whole friends. In this world, the only friend Jade had was Bec. But he didn't even know who she was. It was obvious the letter was to someone else. There must be a lot of Jades out there among the billions of people.

She went back down to her greenhouse, holding tight to the gun in her other hand to ward off the blue girl, and arrived just in time to see one fat orange gourd disappear before her eyes.

Jade put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Just like the letter had talked about!!!!! John must be someone like her, who could see the future in the clouds from the other world. He sent the letter because they'd know each other in the future! That must be why the shirt was too big, because he'd gotten confused about when things happened! Jade understood that. She got confused all the time! There were so many things in the clouds, and it was always hard to keep things straight while you were dreaming.

She looked over the letter again, now more carefully. The boy in the letter said he only met the other two friends because of her. Maybe she contacted them first? There was a computer that her grandpa used, but she'd never been allowed on it. She knew that you could talk to people through that. Or maybe they would contact her as well? She had nothing to lose by trying, though. It would be nice to have a goal to aim for, as well as an excuse to use the computer.

Jade was so excited she almost forgot to pick up the gun before dashing off to her grandfather's study.


End file.
